Allendrillon
by Innocence-sorrow
Summary: Cendrillon façon D.gray-man. Je vois pas quoi dire d'autre xD.
1. Chapter 1 ou mise en place de l'histoire

Auteur : Moi xD Au grand malheur des perso :p

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, malheureusement et vue les rôles qu'ils ont ils doivent s'en réjouir T.T

Pairing : Vous le verrais en lisant l'histoire :p

Notes : Fic venant d'un délire avec une amie et d'une image d'Allen en robe (avec Yu-chan!! Coucher Kanda!!) Peut être que certains connaissent mon blog sur lequel j'ai déjà posté cette fic xD. Ah oui aussi!! Je recherche des idées pour faire d'autres fic parodiants des contes! xD. Avec moi les perso vont en baver!! Mouhahaha!!

Tyki: Cette fille est folle je l'ai toujours dit!

Allen: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui.

Moi: Tyki, tu la ferme! Je te rappelle que tu est à la limite de finir en robe dans cette fic alors boucle là!

Tyki: Glups!

Allen:... (essaye de filait à l'anglaise)

Moi: (l'attrapant par le col) Mais où tu vas? J'ai besoin de toi je te rappelle! Aller, viens mettre ton costume !

Allen: Au secours!!

Dans le lointain royaume d'Armetris (non non c'est bien une fic sur D.gray-man xD), à quelques lieux du château royal se trouvait le manoir de la famille Walker. Le maître de cette magnifique demeure n'était autre que le Comte Millénaire, qui, quelques années plus tôt avait hérité de toute la fortune de frère, Mana Walker, qui était décédé mystérieusement. Le Comte avait dû en contrepartie prendre la garde d'Allen, l'enfant de son frère dont la mère était morte en couche. Le soleil se levait à peine que déjà dans les cuisines une personne s'activait. Cette personne, une jeune fille aux yeux bleus gris dont les iris reflétaient une immense pureté, des cheveux étrangement blancs comme la neige, descendant jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine, dont deux mèches encadraientun visage fin qui affichait encore une mine endormie, et qui portait pour tout vêtement une chemisede nuit. Elle venait de finir de préparer une bonne dizaine de plats différents à l'odeur alléchante et dont la préparation avait sûrement dû prendre plusieurs heures. Après avoir sorti de la vaisselle en argent d'un des nombreux placards et l'avoir posé sur l'unique et immense table de la cuisine, Allen car c'était son nom, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait quelques bûches, et poussa un léger soupir. Le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur une petite porte dans le coin le plus sombre de la cuisine. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit pour dévoiler une petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un lit de fortune, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait vaguement. A coté du "lit", ou plutôt d'un petit amas de couvertures, se trouvait une armoire qui semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler et de laquelle Allen sorti un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une bande de tissu blanc. La jeune fille retira sa robe avant d'entourer sa poitrine du fin tissu blanc qu'était la bande tout en la serrant au maximum, jusqu'à avoir du mal à respirer, puis elle enfila la chemise et le pantalon. Une fois cela fait, Allen se positionna devant un petit miroir accroché au mur et qui par miracle n'était pas brisé, et commença à se brosser les cheveux avec un petit peigne avant de faire une queue de cheval avec un fin ruban rouge (cf. le chapitre avec les potions de Komui, j'etais mdr devant Lavi et Kanda rajeunis xD). Pendant de longues minutes Allen observa son reflet avant de soupirer (encore?!):

- On dirait vraiment un mec! --.

Un bruit sourd venant du plafond se fit entendre, Allen se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. L'heure du petit-déjeuner n'allait pas tarder.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de mettre la table dans l'immense salle ou le Comte et ses fils prenaient toujours leurs repas. Après de nombreux aller-retour, sur la table se trouvait tous les plats qu'elle avait préparé le matin même. Elle avait à peine fini de mettre la table que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer les deux terreurs de la maison: David et Jasdero, les jumeaux. Aussitôt Allen s'inclina devant eux et bafouilla un bonjour que les jumeaux interprétèrent sûrement pour une insulte vue que dans la seconde qui suivait, Allen se trouva plaquée violemment contre le mur avec Jasdero lui tirant les cheveux et David la menaçant avec un couteau sous la gorge:

-T'as dit quoi là?!

-Oui qu'est-ce t'as dit Hihi?!

Heureusement pour Allen, Tyki l'aîné des trois fils du Comte arriva à ce moment là.

-Vous en avez pas marre de faire des conneries dès le matin? (baille)

-Elle nous a insulté!

-Oui, elle nous a insulté Nihi!

-Elle vous a dit quoi comme insulte?

-Heu...

-... Crétin. --'

-Hein?! Tu veux te battre?!

-Ouais! Tu cherches la bagarre?!

Mais au moment où les jumeaux allaient se jeter sur Tyki, le Comte fit son entrée et calma bien vite les jumeaux (c'est qu'il est flippant lui quand il veut). En dix minutes tous les plats avaient étés dévorés (je suis sûre que le Comte a bouffé plus de la moitié du repas) et le Comte s'exclama:

-C'était bien bon.

-Pour une fois que c'était mangeable.

-Ouep Hihihi.

-Fais le repas on verra si c'est meilleur que ce que prépare Allen.

-Tyki!! On va te butter!! rugit David en posant un pied sur la table bien vite suivit de son frère.

-David, Jasdero on se calme! Quant à toi Tyki-pon arrête de fumer à table.

-Heu... excusez-moi...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Allen qui venait de parler avec une voix fluette et qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir:

-Il faudrait que j'aille faire des courses en ville, Comte.

-Bien.

Le Comte sorti d'une poche de son long manteau une bourse remplie de pièces et la lança à Allen. Celle-ci bredouilla un "Merci Comte" avant que les jumaux s'exclament:

-T'as pas intérêt à voler de l'argent!

-Ouep!! T'as pas intérêt!

-Arrêtez de délirer les garçons, Allen ne volerait jamais après tout elle sait ce qui se passerait si elle

le faisait. N'est-ce pas princesse?

Allen ne put que bafouiller un oui et prendre la poudre d'escampette devant le sourire menaçant du Comte. Il faut dire qu'elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait désobéit à un ordre du Comte et elle se souvenait que cette fois là, elle avait eu un goût de sang. Pendant le court trajet pour se rendre en ville Allen repensa à la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée à jouer les servantes pour son beau-père. Avant son arrivée Allen était heureuse avec son père, mais suite à la mort de celui-ci (je suis sûre que c'est le Comte qui l'a tué!!) le Comte était arrivé et avait hérité de la fortune de Mana vu qu'Allen n'était encore qu'une enfant. Fortune que le Comte s'était empressé de s'accaparer avec ses 3 fils. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'était que en plus de devoir jouer la servante, ou plutôt l'esclave, grâce à David et Jasdero Allen était obligée de se travestir en garçon, malgré le fait qu'elle avait réussie à garder ses cheveux longs. Le visage d'Allen devint subitement blanc en entrant en ville, et pour cause, à peine était-elle arrivée sur la grande place qu'une nuée de jeune filles se ruèrent sur elle en hurlant des "Allen-kun!" à tout va. En tête du groupe se trouvait Road, Zha Hua et Fô les plus "amoureuses" ou folles d'après Allen et à son grand damne ...les plus collantes. En voyant le troupeau de filles Allen commença à courir, oubliant momentanément les courses qui étaient le but premier de sa venue et se dirigea dans la direction opposée à celle du troupeau. Du moins ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle percuta un objet non identifié ( ONI, d'accord je retourne me coucher) de plein fouet. Elle serait tomber si l'objet en question ne l'avait pas retenu avec un bras puissant. Etrangement toutes les filles s'étaient tues et regardaient Allen avec des yeux exorbités pour certaines et pleins de petites étoiles pour d'autres. Allen leva donc la tête pour voir à quoi ressemblait son sauveur et tomba sur Yu Kanda, le fils du roi.

Voila, premier chapitre fini :p. Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes, l'orthographe n'a jamais était mon fort --. Mais bon le correcteur ça aide, ainsi que les amies qui acceptent de corriger :p.

Yu: La ferme, ils s'en foutent de ta vie.

Moi: C'est bon Kanda, Calmos! Tu t'es levais du pied gauche ou quoi?!

Lavi: Il est énervé car il aime pas son rôle xD.

Allen: Je vois pas de quoi tu te plaints Bakanda?! Toi au moins elle t'a pas transformé en fille!

Moi: Hop hop hop! Ne commencez pas à vous chercher vous deux!! Allen le mot de la fin stp :)!

Allen: Laissez des reviews! :) (mode chibi Allen auquel on ne peut pas résister)


	2. C'est beau l'amour xD

Auteur : Moi xD La folle ou la sadique de service, à vous de choisir.

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, malheureusement et vue les rôles qu'ils ont ils doivent s'en réjouir T.T.

Pairing : Je pense que vous l'avez à peu près tous compris un Yullen avec un Allen en fille.

Notes : Fic venant d'un délire avec une amie et d'une image d'Allen en robe (avec Yu-chan!! Coucher Kanda!!) Peut être que certains connaissent mon blog sur lequel j'ai déjà posté cette fic xD. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Allen sentit son coeur rater un battement, devant elle se tenait Yu Kanda, le plus bel homme detout le royaume. Homme, de qui comme beaucoup d'autres, elle s'était éprise. Mais malheureusementpour elle, elle devait garder cet amour caché car qui sait comment le Comte et ses fils réagiraient s'ils l'apprenaient.Et puis elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions vu que Kanda détestait àun point inimaginable le neveu du Comte: Allen Walker. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne tarda pas à lemontrer en s'exclamant avec un regard supérieur et méprisant:

-Fais gaffe... moyashi. T'es plus capable de marcher correctement maintenant.

-La ferme! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Bakanda!

Allen se dégagea brusquement de la poigne puissante de Kanda, bien que cela lui brisait le coeur dedevoir agir d'une telle manière avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Mais à peine Kanda et Allen secroisaient et se parlaient que inévitablement cela se finissait en bagarre. D'ailleurs cette fois-ci ne fitpas exception. En moins de cinq minutes ils étaient tous les deux par terre à s'insulter. On aurait pules comparer à des chiens devant un bout de viande. Et comme toujours moins de cinq minutesaprès les gardes tenaient fermement Allen. Tandis que Lavi, un jeune rouquin, le meilleur ami duprince, et confident d'Allen, essayait de calmer Kanda avec l'aide de Lenalee. Une charmante jeunefille, qui devait être bien la seule à ne pas tomber sous le charme de Kanda, aidait celui-ci à serelever. Et comme toujours une fois que Lavi eut fini par le convaincre, les garde relâchaient Allensur les ordres de Kanda et le prince s'éloignait sans un mot, sûrement vexé. Mais alors que le princerejoignait la calèche avec laquelle il était venu, un homme à la stature imposante montant surl'estrade qui ornait la place publique, déplia le parchemin qu'il tenait fermement et annonça qu'unbal aurait bientôt lieu au château royal et qu'il avait pour but de trouver une épouse auprince. Toutes les jeunes filles du royaume étaient invitées. C'est le coeur lourd qu'Allen fit sescourses car elle savait que bientôt l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse serait marié.Alors qu'elle franchissait les portes de la ville, elle se fit arrêter par un rouquin bien connu alors quela jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, observait Allen avec un regard nerveux.

-Tiens vous êtes encore là vous deux? Vous n'êtes pas retournés au château avec sa Majesté?!

-Allen...

-Depuis combien de temps vous le saviez pour ce bal?!

- Nous sommes désolés Allen...

- Bah... Je vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve de toute façon... Après tout c'est qu'un amour à sensunique et il y a des centaines de filles dans le royaume bien mieux que moi... Et qui elles au moinsne se font pas travestir en garçon par leur oncle.Allen essuya rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle sentitqu'on la prenait dans les bras pour la réconforter et leva les yeux vers Lenalee qui la regardait avectristesse. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne Lavi et Lenalee avaient toujours été làpour elle et étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle était une femme. Allen tourna son regard vers Lavi quise mordait la lèvre nerveusement, semblant hésiter à lui dire quelque chose. Elle lui lança un regardencourageant et celui-ci finit par ouvrir la bouche:

-Tu sais Allen si tu révélais que tu es une femme, je suis sûr que tu aurais énormément de chance avec Yu.

-Laisse tomber Lavi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je fais ça je me ferai tuer par le Comte. Aprèstout il ne manque pas un prétexte pour me battre. Et puis qui tomberait amoureux d'une souilloncomme moi?

-Tu es bien plus qu'une souillon Allen! Et tu le sais!

-Peut-être... Mais ça ne change rien au fait que dans moins d'un mois Kanda sera marié et que moi je serai toujours l'esclave du Comte... Bien c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais si je rentre trop tard je vais me faire "sermonner" par mon oncle. Je vous laisse.

Et sans rien attendre de plus la jeune fille reprit sa route. Un fois de retour au manoir, Allen serendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Repas dont le sujet principal fut le bal qui allait avoir lieu augrand damne d'Allen. Le Comte voulait que ses fils y participent pour leur trouver des épouses venantde bonne famille. Bien sûr à Allen il fut strictement interdit d'assister au bal. Le temps passa bienvite et bientôt ce fut le jour du bal. Pour y assister le Comte fit mettre à Tyki, Jasdero et David leursplus beaux costumes. Mais malheureusement suite à une erreur du livreur, les costumes qu'avaitcommandé le Comte pour ses fils furent remplacées par de somptueuses robes, du moins pour ceuxdes jumeaux, car Tyki avait par miracle reçut le bon costume. De ce fait les jumeaux devaient serendre au bal en robe, au grand damne d'Allen, qui aurait bien voulu revêtir une des deux robespour pouvoir s'y rendre et au fou rire de Tyki qui se moquait ouvertement des jumeaux dont la rageretomba inévitablement sur Allen.

D'un côté comment ne pas rire face à un David portant une robe rose pâle, avec des centaines defrou-frou eux de couleur rose fuschia et qui avait en prime le magnifique chapeau assorti sur lequeltrônait un superbe noeud, lui aussi de couleur rose. Et un Jasdero qui lui portait un ensemble fortressemblant à l'autre, à la seule différence que le sien était bleu. Mais le plus drôle était de les voirmarcher et tomber cinq secondes plus tard les fesses en l'air. Allen avait dû se mordre la languepour ne pas éclater de rire et suspectait fortement que l'auteur de cette blague soit Tyki. Après toutles deux frères lui avaient fait un coup semblable au précédent bal en remplaçant son costume parune robe gothique-lolita noire et violette. Autant dire que ce jour-là Tyki avait maudit un bon millier de fois les jumeaux. Enfin les 4 hommes partirent du manoir pour se rendre au bal car il avait fallu plus d'une heure d'efforts à Allen pour pouvoir faire sortir les jumeaux de leur chambre. Ils refusaient de se ridiculiser devant tout le royaume. Mais le Comte avait décidé qu'ils iraient au bal en robe étant donné qu'ils avaient accidentellement mis le feu à leur garde-robe et que Tyki refusait que ses frères portent un seul de ses vêtements. Son excuse était qu'il ne voulait pas que les jumeaux "contaminent ses vêtements qui seraient bon pour être brûlés dans ce cas là". Quand la calèche qui amènerait le Comte et ses fils au bal ne fut plus visible à Allen celle-ci frappa, avec toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulée pendant toutes ces années, le pauvre arbre qui se trouvait à sa portée. Quand elle fut épuisée elle se laissa tomber à terre et commença à pleurer se moquant pas mal du sang coulant sur ses mains et allant tacher sa robe. Elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'une voix inconnue s'exclama:

- Voyons ça ne sert à rien de pleurer mon enfant.

D'un coup Allen se retourna pour faire face à une femme portant une magnifique robe mauve pâle sortie de nulle part. Lentement Allen se releva en sentant une légère douleur à ses mainslorsqu'elle prit appui sur elles pour se relever. Elle s'aperçut de l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle avaitmis ses mains à force de frapper l'écorce dure de l'arbre qui était maintenant recouvert de sangséché. Ne prenant pas garde à la douleur, elle avait après tout l'habitude d'être battue par le Comteet ses fils, Allen s'exclama:

-Qui êtes-vous?

La femme dont les yeux reflétaient une incroyable bonté fit un petit sourire et répondit:

-Je m'appelle Miranda, et je suis une fée.

Prochain chapitre: Miranda la fée gaffeuse et un bal mouvementé.

Vous avez aimé? Laissez un com. Vous n'avez pas aimé? Laissez quand même un com xD. (N'oubliez pas de préciser les raisons, c'est que comme ça que je pourrai m'améliorer :p).


	3. Un fée gaffeuse Tous aux abris!

- Une fée?

-Oui, et je suis ici pour exaucer ton voeu le plus cher.

-Quoi? C'est vrai?

-Oui puisque je te le dis ^^

-Cela veut dire que vous pouvez faire disparaître mon Oncle et ses fils pour que je récupère toute ma fortune? S'exclama Allen avec de petites étoiles brillant dans son regard.

-Heu... non! Je parlais de ton voeu le plus cher!

-Ben c'est celui la. Répondit Allen, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard.

-Je te parle d'aller au bal pour voir le prince.

-Ahhhh ça! Mais vous pouvez pas faire disparaître mon oncle?

-Non! s'écria Miranda outrée.

-Dommage...

Intérieurement Allen ne put s'empêcher de penser: "Elle est nulle cette fée même pas capable de réaliser les voeux des gens".

-Bien... Au boulot. Pour te rendre au bal il te faut un carrosse.

Miranda se tourna vers un potiron qui se trouvait près d'Allen. Tout à coup elle commença à chercher quelque chose sur elle sous le regard sceptique d'Allen.

-Heu... Vous avez perdu quelque chose?

-Ma baguette! Où est ma baguette? S'écria Miranda visiblement désemparée.

-C'est pas le... truc qui dépasse de votre manche?

-Ah si! Merci ^^.

Allen regarda bizarrement la fée en se demandant sur quoi elle était tombée. Et commença à s'inquiéter quand Miranda s'exclama:

-Mince! C'est quoi la formule déjà?

Après un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Miranda sembla réfléchir et où Allen se demanda quelle était la meilleure des solutions entre s'enfermer dans sa chambre et courir demander de l'aide au village.

-Ah! Ca y est je me souviens! Salagadou lamechicabou la bibidiba bidibou mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ? bibidiba bidibou.

Et sous le regard médusé d'Allen le potiron se transforma en un magnifique carrosse blanc.

-Bien maintenant le cocher.

Et elle transforma les quatres malheureuses souris qui passaient par là en cocher et valets. Satisfaite de son travail Miranda se tourna vers Allen.

-Wouaaah!

-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas? Bien maintenant c'est ton tour.

-Hein?!!

-Tu ne comptes pas aller au bal dans cette tenue quand même? Mais d'abord montre moi tes mains.

Et sans qu'Allen ai pu faire le moindre geste Miranda prit ses mains dans les siennes et ses blessures disparurent. Puis la fée se recula de quelques pas et ordonna à Allen de tourner sur elle même. Et alors que la fée récitait haut et fort sa formule magique, les vêtements d'Allen se tranformèrent en une magnifique robe de soie blanche et la seule chose que pu dire Allen en admirant son reflet dans une petite mare fut:

-Elle est magnifique.

-Presque à la hauteur de ta beauté jeune fille.

-Qu...Quoi?

-Tiens prend ce masque, il permettra de garder ton identité secrète. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que ton oncle soit au courant de ta venue au bal.

Miranda tendit à Allen un masque blanc avec des reliefs noirs (le masque de la Crow Clown).

-Oui... Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-De rien c'est tout à fait normal. Mais sache une chose, le sort prendra fin aux douze coups de minuits alors tache de rentrer avant.

-Bien. Répondit Allen alors qu'elle posait le masque sur son visage.

-Va maintenant.

Une fois arrivée au château la gorge d'Allen se noua et lentement, avec une grâce infinie elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle de bal. Son entrée fut remarquée par tout le monde et bien vite les hommes se pressèrent autour d'elle pour l'inviter à danser. Entre deux cavaliers elle apercevait de temps à autre David et Jasdero, dans leur robes, et qui étaient le sujet de nombreuses conversations, Tyki, draguant de nombreuses filles et qui était imité par Lavi... et même le roi Marian Cross! Elle vit aussi le Comte discutant avec de riches hommes d'affaires, Lenalee qui était surprotégée par son frère et qui observait Lavi avec un regard noir, et beaucoup plus important, elle vit le prince, qui avec une grâce et une habileté infinis faisait tournoyer ses partenaires. Quand elle en eut assez de danser avec de parfait inconnus, Allen se dirigea vers Lenalee. Qui fut plus que surprise quand elle la reconnue à travers son masque.

-Bonsoir Lenalee.

-A... Allen? C'est toi?

-Oui.

-Wouah! Tu es époustouflante! Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Tu crois en la magie?

-Je veux bien croire aux miracles là! Tu ne l'a pas volée j'espère?

-Mais non ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu me rassures.

C'est alors que Lavi se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et vint jusqu'à elles.

-Bonsoir Mesdames. L'une de ces deux charmantes créatures accepterait elle de m'accorder une danse?

Il fit une révérence. Lenalee et Allen éclatèrent de rire et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix.

-C'est nous baka!

-Lenalee?! Allen?!

-Oui.

-Ben dit donc! Comment as-tu fais pour venir? Et comment as-tu eu cette robe?! Tu es magnifique ce soir!

-Merci pour le compliment. Et à ta place j'inviterai Lenalee à danser avant que Komui arrive ici.

- Aie! Je me suis fait repérer! Charmante fleur des bois, accepterez-vous une danse avec la misérable créature que je suis?

-Flatteur.

Et pourtant Lenalee accepta, les joues rouges, en prenant la main que Lavi lui avait tendu, et alors que le couple s'éloignait Lavi murmura:

-Le rouge vous va à ravir charmante fleur.

Peut après le départ de Lenalee, la jeune fille remarqua que le prince discutait avec son père en regardant courament dans sa direction. Mais c'était improbable qu'ils la regardent elle, puis Allen vit que Tyki l'observait lui aussi et finalement vint dans sa direction. Prenant peur Allen se mêla à la foule et se dirigea vers le jardin pour prendre l'air. Ce soir là Allen remercia intérieurement les jumeaux qui occupèrent Tyki quand Jasdero marchant sur un bout de la robe le fit tomber sur la table du buffet emportant son frère avec lui. Le résultat fut simple, un Jasdero et un David face contre terre et fesses en l'air, affichant leur postérieur à tout la salle alors que du jus de fruit coulait dans la robe de David, lui arrosant les fesses et que sa tête avait atterri dans un crumble aux myrtilles, son frère de son côté n'était pas mieux avec une carafe sur la tête et divers aliments collés sur sa robe. Ce petit incident tint Tyki et le Comte occupés toute la soirée. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, ce fut le prince qui vint la trouver. Et alors qu'Allen observait les lotus et les carpes dans un bassin le prince la fit sursauter:

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas?

Allen se retourna brusquement pour faire face au prince, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres.

-Mais pas autant que vous ce soir...

Allen rougit brusquement et bredouilla un vague merci avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Après

quelques minutes de silence Allen demanda :

-Puis-je savoir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part, pourquoi vous avez quitté la fête?

-Une brusque envie de calme.

-Honnêtement je vous comprends. Ce doit être fatigant de devoir repousser toutes ces prétendantes.

-Très même. Et dire que je dois trouver une épouse avant la fin de la soirée.

Très vite le sujet de conversation changea et ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, apprenant à mieux se connaitre. Finalement le prince invita Allen à danser, la musique du bal se faisant entendre depuis le jardin. Ils auraient pu danser toute la nuit comme ça si lorsque l'orchestre était passé à un slow Kanda n'avait pas rapproché son visage de celui d'Allen et avait murmuré:

-Puis-je au moins voir le visage de la personne avec qui je danse?

-C'est un bal masqué mon prince, mon identité doit rester secrète jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci. Répondit la jeune fille les joues roses.

Kanda rapprocha un peu plus son visage. Seuls quelques millimètres séparaient maintenant leurs lévres entrouvertes.

- Dans ce cas j'attendrai pour enfin connaître le visage de ma mystérieuse cavalière.

Allen s'écarta brusquement du prince sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de celui-ci.

-Pas maintenant...

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Allen alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Dans sa course folle pour échapper au prince et sortir du palais, Allen perdit un de ses souliers aussi blanc que la neige. Ne se préoccupant que très peu de ça, elle ne vit pas le prince le ramasser.


	4. Tyki t'es qu'un pervers!

Cela allait faire bientôt une semaine que le bal avait eu lieu et pourtant le prince n'avait toujours pas d'épouse. D'après certaines rumeurs, il aurait choisi une princesse à la beauté exotique, venant d'un pays lointain, ce qui faisait que le trajet était extrêmement long. Suite à ces rumeurs, le moral d'Allen qui était au plus bas suite aux maltraitances que lui faisaient subir David et Jasdero, qui l'avaient choisie comme souffre douleur pour extérioriser leur colère suite au coup des robes lors du bal, avait empiré. Et Lenalee se demandait si son amie ne faisait pas une dépression étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Allen, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci avait pleuré. Et dire que c'était maintenant que Lavi avait choisi de s'absenter, sous prétexte qu'il devait accompagner le prince pour un voyage, alors qu'Allen était au plus mal. De son côté la jeune fille essayait de penser le moins possible au prince et tentait d'oublier le bal en se plongeant dans les nombreuses taches ménagères qu'elle devait accomplir. Et malgré tout, chaque soir avant de se coucher Allen, sortait de son armoire une pantoufle de verre, unique vestige du costume qu'elle avait porté lors du bal, et après l'avoir longuement observée, se remémorant la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle avait passé avec le prince, elle se mettait à pleurer à chaudes larmes avant de finalement s'endormir. Un matin le Comte demanda à la jeune fille d'aller en ville lui chercher un haut-de-forme qu'il avait commandé au chapelier, de se dépêcher car il devait partir dans une vingtaine de mintutes à un RDV extrêmement important. Allen courût donc jusqu'en villle et alors qu'elle sortait du chapelier, son colis dans les bras, elle eut la surprise de croiser Lenalee. L'albinos afficha son plus beau sourire alors qu'elle s'exclamait:

-Bonjour Lenalee.

-Bonjour Allen. Lavi est de visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.-Génial! Si tu permets, je suis assez pressée, le Comte part dans moins de 10 minutes pour un RDV important et il veut ce haut-de-forme. Mais je dois faire quelques courses donc le temps de faire un aller-retour et on pourra sur ces mots, Allen partit comme une furie, n'entendant pas Lenalee dire:

-Attends! Le prince et Lavi veulent te parler!

000000000000

Allen arriva juste à temps au manoir, et une fois le Comte parti, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en évitant les jumeaux qui se ruèrent vers la porte, ils allaient à la plage d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Dans la cuisine, la jeune fille prépara sa liste de courses et se dirigea vers une petite armoire, dans le salon, qu'elle ouvrit et sortit une bourse en cuir.

-Si tu veux voler l'argent de mon père ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut chercher.

Allen sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à Tyki, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Maître Tyki. Votre père a placé cet argent dans l'armoire dans le but de me permettre de faire des courses durant ses absences.

-Ah bon? Je n'étais pourtant pas au courant... -Je ne suis pas une menteuse Maître Tyki. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller faire des courses en ville pour préparer le repas de ce soir.

Sur ces mots, Allen se dirigea vers la sortie mais alors qu'elle passait à côté de Tyki, la jeune fille sentit deux bras encercler sa taille. Le corps de la servante se figea alors que Tyki susurrait à son oreille:

- Dis-moi Allen, comment cela se fait-il que personne n'ait encore deviné ta vraie nature?

-Sû...sûrement le fait que je sois la plupart du temps ici et que je ne me rende en ville qu'en cas de nécessité. Bredouilla la jeune fille, mal à l'aise dans les bras de Tyki.

-Pourtant la tenue que tu portais il y a une semaine aurait dû en aider pas mal à deviner...

Le rythme cardiaque d'Allen s'accéléra brusquement et elle tenta de répondre sans bredouiller:

-La tenue que je portais il y a une semaine? Je portais celle-ci si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Je parle de la tenue que tu avais au bal. D'ailleurs comment te l'es-tu procurée?

-Je... ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Durant le bal j'étais ici vous savez.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas une menteuse. Pourtant malgré le masque j'ai pu facilement te reconnaitre grâce à tes magnifiques cheveux blancs.

En même temps qu'il disait ces mots Tyki remonta l'une de ses mains pour la porter au visage de la jeune fille et le caresser. Allen se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise du jeune homme et lui fit face.

-Durant le bal j'étais dans le manoir à vaquer à mes occupations, je vous prie donc de cesser vosinsinuations!

-Des insinuations? Dans ce cas peux-tu m'expliquer ce que faisait cela dans ton armoire?

Le visage d'Allen se décomposa sous l'horreur lorsqu'elle vit Tyki sortir d'une poche de sa veste sa pantoufle de verre. Et au vu du sourire triomphant qui ornait le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Allen su qu'elle ne pourrait cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Elle abaissa son visage, n'osant regarder le jeune noble, la jeune fille savait très bien que s'il décidait de mettre son père au courant de sa petite escapade au château la punition qu'elle recevrait aurait un goût de sang. Tyki mit fin à son débat intérieur en s'exclamant:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à mon père. Je sais très bien quel genre de châtiment tu recevrais s'il l'apprenait.

Allen releva le visage pour faire face à celui souriant de Tyki. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui disait de s'enfuir à toute allure.

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi te mentirais-je?

Allen s'inclina respectueusement devant le jeune homme tout en le remerciant. De cette façon elle ne vit pas Tyki s'approcher et quand la jeune fille se releva elle eut la surprise de se retrouver plaquer contre le mur, les deux mains du jeune noble tenant prisonnières les siennes alors que ses lèvres venaient de se coller à celles de la servante.

Quand l'ainé se décida enfin à décoller ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, ce fut pour se les lécher et déclarer d'une voix sensuelle:

-Tu as vraiment un gout délicieux Allen.

-T...Tyki?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?!

-Oh, ne viens-tu pas de me tutoyer à l'instant? Pourtant il me semble que les serviteur doivent vouvoyer leurs maîtres non? Il va falloir que je te punisse.

C'est sous le regard horrifié d'Allen que Tyki vint poser ses lèvres contre le cou de la jeune fille pour commencer à le lécher. L'albinos commença a se débattre tant bien que mal, mais cela ne servit à rien, elle était sans défense face à son cousin. Quand celui-ci décida enfin à relever la tête, Allen fut effrayée par ce qu'elle vit dans le regard du brun: du désir, de la passion, de l'amour?

En tout cas, quoi que ce soit, Allen su que si elle n'arrivait pas à se délivrer de de l'emprise du noble, d'ici la fin de la soirée, elle ne serait plus vierge. Elle vit lentement le visage de Tyki se rapprocher du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Allen entendit clairement le jeune homme murmurer son prénom avant qu'il ne l'embrasse de nouveau.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand elle sentit la pression sur ses poignets se resserrer. Cela suffit à Tyki pour qu'il puisse glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Immédiatement Allen mordit et le goût du sang ses répandit dans sa bouche. Pourtant cela ne suffit pas à faire reculer le brun qui sembla redoubler d'ardeur puisqu'une de ses mains vint se poser sur la veste d'Allen, commençant à défaire un par un tous les boutons alors que sa bouche était toujours collée contre celle de la jeune fille.

Quand elle put enfin reprendre son souffle, Allen cracha tout le sang que contenait sa bouche alors que des larmes amères coulaient le long de ses joues.

Apparement Tyki trouva passionnant d'observer la petite flaque que formait le liquide écarlate. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Allen redouble d'ardeur dans ses vaines tentatives de se libérer. Il approcha alors son visage de celui crispé de la jeune fille pour lécher les larmes.

-Voyons mon ange, arrête de pleurer, cela nuit à la beauté de ton visage. Le visage de Tyki se crispa quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne. J'aurais vraiment aimé à ne pas avoir à utiliser ce produit, Allen, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très coopérative ma chérie.

La jeune fille sentit comme une piqûre au niveau de son avant bras avant que d'un coup son corps ne se fasse lourd et que les seuls muscles qu'elle puisse bouger soient ceux de se bouche. C'est impuissante qu'elle vit Tyki la prendre dans ses bras et monter dans sa elle ne cessait de le supplier d'arrêter, les larmes coulant à flot. Quand le noble eut posé la jeune fille sur le lit double ornant la pièce, il commença à se dévêtir, ne gardant que son pantalon, avant de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle et de doucement caresser son visage. Avec difficulté Allen tourna son visage larmoyant vers celui de son cousin pour lui demander:

-Pourquoi?-Pourquoi? Voyons Allen, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne commande pas des sentiments tels que l'amour. Il se tut quelques instants, caressant le visage de la jeune fille avant de continuer. ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment, le moment où tu seras enfin mienne. -Arrête, je t'en supplie! -ça mon ange il fallait y penser avant d'aller au bal pour séduire le prince. Mais il ne t'aura pas car tu m'appartiens.

Et sans que la jeune fille puisse faire quoi que ce soit à part pleurer, Tyki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis il retira la veste d'Allen avant de déboutonner la chemise que celle-ci portait par dessus ses bandages. Quand la chemise fut ouverte, laissant voir le torse, recouvert par les bandages, et le ventre de l'albinos, Tyki passa doucement sa main sur la peau de porcelaine d'Allen avant d'aller embrasser son cou.

Tout à coup Allen entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, et saisisant sa chance Allen hurla de toute ses forces:-A l'aide! Au secours!

Avant d'être réduite au silence par les lèvres de Tyki, dont les mains étaient occupées à tenter d'enlever le bandage lui barrant le torse. Quand son cousin retira ses lèvres, Allen avait la tête qui tournait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir clairement la gifle que Tyki lui asséna avant de murmurer à son oreille:

-N'y pense même pas. Il est hors de questions que ces troubles fêtes viennent perturber notre intimité.

Puis sur ces mots le jeune homme se leva et se rhabilla en vitesse avant de sortir de la pièce pour voir qui avait osé le déranger dans un moment pareil.

Difficilement Allen baissa son regard vers sa poitrine pour voir que bien que le bandage était défet, il cachait encore sa poitrine, mais pour combien de temps?

Alors que sa tête lui tournais la jeune fille entendis des pas précipités et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience elle entendit clairement quelqu'un crier son prénom.

00000000000000000000

Quand la jeune fille se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux ce fut le visage inquiet de Lenalee, qui se jeta à son cou, l'étouffant. Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par Lavi qui s'empressa de l'arracher des griffes de Lenalee et une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle Allen demanda:

-Où sommes nous? Et que s'est-il passé?

-Nous sommes au château...

-Quoi?!!

-Ne hurle pas comme ça! Tu vas me rendre sourd! S'exclama Lavi. -M...mais, comment est-ce possible?!-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé chez toi? Demanda Lenalee. Le corps tremblant d'Allen répondit à sa question et elle reprit. En ville tu m'avais dit que tu revenais de suite pour pouvoir faire des courses. Ne te voyant pas arriver, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et j'ai donc appelé Lavi et le prince. Et malgré les protestations de Lavi, elle lança à Lavi un regard rempli de reproche, nous nous sommes dépêchés de nous rendre au manoir. A force de frapper sans qu'on lui réponde, Kanda à ouvert la porte et on t'a entendu crier, c'était faible, certes, mais suffisement fort pour que l'on t'ai entendu. Puis on a vu ton cousin descendre et...

-En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Kanda s'est rué sur lui pour "lui demander où tu étais".Lavi se prit un livre sorti de nulle part dans la tête, l'empêchant de continuer son récit alors que Lenalee s'exclamait:

-Arrête de me couper la parole! Elle poussa un soupir face aux larmes de crocodile de Lavi et repris son "histoire". Après que Kanda ait "demandé", comme dit Lavi, où tu étais, nous... t'avons trouvé et ramené au château.

-Et ... que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant?

- Bah, Tyki est sous les barreaux pour un bon moment et je pense que ton oncle et les jumeaux ne vont pas tarder à le rejoindre.

-Que veux-tu dire? Questionna Allen.

Lavi afficha un petit sourire malicieux et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte il dit:

-Disons que Kanda n'a pas apprécié que l'on s'en prenne à son petit ange.

Puis il sortit, laissant Allen et ses questions en compagnie de Lenalee qui ne tarda pas à l'obliger à se lever pour l'habiller d'une somptueuse robe bleu nuit, malgré les protestations d'Allen qui voulait savoir pourquoi elle devait se vêtir de cette manière.

Et quand Lenalee eut fini de l'habiller elle sortit elle aussi de la pièce laissant seule Allen qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre et admira le paysage qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sensuelle la fasse sursauter en murmurant à son oreille:

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas?

Allen se retourna brusquement poure faire face au prince. Puis reprenant ses moyens elle s'inclina devant lui tout en le remerciant. Pour toute réponse Kanda la prit dans ses bras et déclara:

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit de ta condition?

Allen s'appuya contre le torse du jeune homme avant de dire:

-J'avais peur.

-De quoi?

-De ce que me ferais subir mon oncle, du regard des autres...

-Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur, Lavi et Lenalee étaient là pour t'aider... et moi aussi j'aurais pu si tu me l'avais dit.

-Je croyais que vous me détestiez. Mais apparemment je vois que je me suis trompée...

-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Quand je me confiais à Lavi j'étais effrayé car je croyais être amoureux d'un homme, mais quand après le bal il m'a confié que l'ange avec qui j'avais dansé c'était toi...

-Je lui avais pourtant demandé de ne rien dire... soupira la jeune fille avant de relever la tête pour faire face au visage de Kanda qui approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Allen pour cueillir ses lèvres dans une tendre baiser.

En sentant les lèvres du prince se poser sur les siennes le coeur d'Allen rata un battement avant de reprendre furieusement sa course. Ce devait être un rêve, Kanda lui disait qu'il l'aimait pour ensuite l'embrasser, c'était complètement impossible que cela soit réel! Une larme coula le long de sa joue, bien vite suivie par d'autres et quand le prince mit fin au baiser, la jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour quémander un autre baiser que le jeune homme donna sans opposer la moindre résistance. Bien vite le baiser devient passionné et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Yû passa un main sur les joues d'Allen pour les essuyer avant de murmurer à son oreille:

-Allen Walker, voulez-vous devenir ma femme? Sur les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à couler de nouvelles larmes alors qu'elle répondait:

-Oui, je le veux.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants! Fin!!!!! Ah! Enfin fini! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis éclatée à écrire la scène où Tyki tente de violer Allen xD

Lenalee: T'es vraiment sadique toi.

Lavi: Ouais! D'ailleurs où est Tyki?

Moi: Je crois que Kanda lui "explique" qu'il ne faut pas toucher son moyashi

Allen:(en soubrette) Je vais te tuer!!!

Moi: KANDA!!!! Allen à un truc à te montrer!!

Kanda: Hein? Moyashi? *µ*

Allen: K...Kanda? C'est quoi ce regard? Heu, reste où tu es veux-tu? ^^'

Moi: N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews! :p


End file.
